


Sapling

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: myth Loki devotional [7]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 17 July 2014</p><p>This is an attempt at alliterative verse a la Germanic/Scandinavian style. I think it needs more metrical structure, but hey. This could be its own (new?) thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapling

Grows a small, young ash / Green spearheads throw shadows  
In the neighbour yard / It dreams of its mighty cousin

I daydream of you / In a raven's feathers  
Come here to see me / Calling a mimic's song  
Watching over me / Walking the tree's limbs  
As you walk the world-ash / O lovely Skytreader.


End file.
